After the Darkness Settles
by Alex Demonica
Summary: Shaking his head, Stefan released his hand, still looking down at their mother. "She's going to kill us..."


**Title:** After the Darkness settles  
**Pairing:** Stefan x Vladimir x OC  
**Summary:** Shaking his head, Stefan released his hand, still looking down at their mother. "She's going to kill us..."  
**Genre:** Suspense. Really, you don't see any of it coming.  
**Rating:** M - For a little death, blood and gore.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the story and my OC, Snow. Everything else is owned by the stuck up, Stephanie Meyers.

After the Darkness Settles

* * *

For the majority of the last 7 years, they had been doing much to get where they had gotten, and then to lose it all in one move. Stefan looked to his brother, Vladimir, dark, tired circles under his eyes. This trip had been far more exhausting for them then intended. Since they could not sleep anymore, which made this the more draining. Not too mention in this area, humans were a bit hard to come by. "Brother," Stefan said softly, but Vladimir barely spared him a glance as they trudged through the snow, a path most unknown to anyone other than themselves. A path walked only twice in their entire existence, to this forbidden place and from, in a busy haste. But... Since it had been so many years ago, long before even the Volturi had been sired, Stefan vaguely wondered if they were even going the right way anymore. This place had been an after thought centuries ago, something rarely brought up because _she_ was something you never wanted to remember. Someone that made your nightmares seem like cuddly kittens.

"Brother," he said again, a little more urgency in his voice this time. Vladimir stopped, just a head of his brother, and looked at him, an annoyed look on his face. "Are you sure we're going the right way? It has been... So long ago since we walked to this..." Stefan paused, looking up at Mount Elbrus. In another part of his mind, the Romanian vampire vaguely recalled when it had been called by another name, but it was long forgotten. Kind of depressing if you thought about it. Though, Stefan's mind was on more important matters.

"We are going the right way, brother," Vladimir said impatiently, his eyes moving around violently. He had feared from the moment the Volturi left, that they would come after the two of them, the last original Romanian's. It could be true, but Stefan had said nothing to admit his own slight fear. The Volturi had left them be this long, maybe they would never bother them? Though, after the Cullen incident, his nerves hadn't been on the best levels either. "I am sure of it."

Stefan sighed, nodding solemnly. In truth, the idea of attempting to awaken her, terrified him. This creature, existing long before even his forefathers conception, had walked the earth; An immortal beauty, more powerful than any other alive to date. She was something that had been feared alone in just looks. She had been a walking Goddess essentially. Until she had been locked away by Vladimir and himself, as well as their coven. Their own Mother, locked away out of fear. Stefan still felt the shame of doing the act, but the fear of releasing her for revenge? This monster, this _less than human woman_, could not be controlled. Vladimir knew that, but yet he was willing to sacrifice himself to believe he could?

"She's going to be beyond furious with us, brother," Stefan murmured as he walked up beside Vladimir, looking into his brothers onyx eyes. He could see the madness that was slowly devouring his bother, his only brother. It was almost laughing out at him from within Vladimir's eyes, but not quiet yet.

Smirking, Vladimir slid his hands into his pockets as he turned away from his brother, beginning to walk again. "So shall it be, then," he said casually. "We've waited this long to get our revenge and never got it, so, to ensure it, we awaken Mother." The older Romanian chuckled darkly, his eyes sweeping the frozen tundra cautiously, body tensing in case of an attack that might never come. When nothing came charging at them from nowhere, Vladimir continued in a new tone, something light and almost... Happy sounding. "Those stupid Italian pigs won't know what to do with themselves with Mother free," a maddening smile taking hold of the vampires face, his pace now quickening. "She was nothing but a bedtime story for them, a myth! How wrong they are! Haha! Oh brother, can't you see it? Our victory at last!" The hope in his brothers voice was almost to much to bear. Stefan wondered how long Vladimir had been holding this all in.

Biting on his lower lip, Stefan kept quiet, fixing his onyx eyes ahead of them. From there, the wall fell silent again, as it had been for the last 2 years. Even when they fed, there had been an eerie silence between them. At least, until a couple months ago, when Vladimir suggested - more like demanded - they 'wake up' Mother. It still left Stefan's mouth feeling dry for the first time in a long time.

Stefan followed behind Vladimir, who was following the invisible trail like a bloodhound. It was almost disturbing how eager he was after the years of silence and anger. Not that the other Romanian didn't understand, but at some point you have to let it go and plan again. Though, now that he thought on it, this sort of was another plan. Just an increasingly dangerous one the closer they got to the cave.

It almost seemed hopeless to turn back now. Not after coming this far. He could feel her power now, the closer they walked. It started out dull at first, like an uncomfortable itch someplace you couldn't quiet reach, but if you ignored it, it went away eventually. This... Even if you tried, it was obvious you couldn't ignore it. The closer they got, the more intense the itch became. Sighing, Stefan wished he was back home, back in Romania, back in their castle. He wanted to rebuild it, make a new coven, live like they use too.

Alas, that was a pipe dream in itself. Vladimir would sooner behead Stefan and set him a blaze like he Volturi before he allowed his only remaining brother to leave him. Which, Stefan could understand, but... He longed for home. In the last fifteen-hundred years, the Romanian vampire had never felt as tired as he did now.

Maybe it was because they where getting closer to _her_. Even if he had a choice in this matter. Yet, deep down, in a place he'd ever say out loud, the thought of waking her up might solve their problems. But the cost is what Stefan frightened the most.

Rushing water broke Stefan of his thoughts, at last. Vladimir had stopped at the edge of the crag, looking down with a dark glee in his eyes. Stepping up beside his brother, the male looked down. He could hear the water, but not see it. "We're almost their, brother," Vladimir panted, looking up at Stefan, his eyes wild and frankly, scaring the other immortal. "Now, what are we waiting for?!" With that shouted in the vast emptiness around them, Vladimir stepped over the edge, dropping into the darkness below. Stefan listened, for a time, to the rustling of the others clothes before a tremendous splash. There was a laugh, a deep, bone chilling laugh. "Come brother! I cannot do this without you!" With a heavy feeling in his chest, and a soundless sigh, Stefan too stepped over the edge of the crag, dropping down into the vastness.

He let the whistling of the air and the quiet rustling of his clothes take him away. The drop was long, not as long as it sounded, but enough to give you time to think about what you were doing. He had time to catch himself, to climb out and leave without saying another word to Vladimir. But he couldn't. The other Romanian was the only one he had left. His only _family_. Leaving wasn't an option, but neither was death.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Stefan met the rushing waters below. Even though he couldn't feel temperature anymore, the immortal knew it was cold. Cold, but moving. Always moving and never freezing. In a way, he envied its flow of life. Constantly moving, changing and returning. He was forever stuck in one state, never changing, never flowing like he once had. Turning his dark eyes towards towards Vladimir, he sighed. "I'm still not sure..." He said at last, looking away from the other immortal. He heard the splash, an inhuman growl ripping out of his companions throat.

"After all this? After we've come so close? Now you chose to back out?!" Vladimir boomed, moving closer to Stefan, his anger almost tangible in the air. The immortal felt him self before forcibly turned around, and then slapped so hard it made his body vibrate. "Are you backing out Stefan? ARE YOU?" He demanded, shaking the other. Slowly opening his eyes, Stefan looked at his brother, his face blank, eyes solemn.

Slowly, after staring into his brothers wild eyes, Stefan shook his head. "No, brother," he said slowly, looking down the underground cavern. "I just fear the punishment she will have for us..." His words made Vladimir laugh, his head being thrown back as he laughed. The sound was dark, but there was happiness in there. How to the two could exist together, Stefan always wondered.

"Don't worry brother, she will forgive us in time!" Clapping his shoulder, Vladimir turned from his brother, wading through the water with ease. Following behind, like usual, Stefan watched as the cavern began to change the farther they went in. It had been centuries since he thought about this place, about her, but not a thing had changed. The carvings in the walls, of a time, long before the Romanian's, immortals had ruled beside the other night children, with humans just starting to be. When she ruled with the other originals.

Stefan knew the stories. The others had fallen over the many centuries they ruled, leaving only _her_ behind. He supposed she wasn't bad, as he watched the carvings, seeing her story being drawn out. From her birth to her imprisonment. It wasn't pretty, her life was filled with blood and destruction. For a moment, Stefan stopped walking, staring up at the mural of her sisters fall. That was the one story he didn't know and anyone old enough to know it never spoke of it. All he had been able to learn was it had been one of her turning points. The point of no return, one had told him once. Still... He just didn't trust her.

Stefan had seen what she was capable of. Slaughtering an entire city with in one night. No one had been spared. The immortal didn't know why that bothered him so much, but it was something about how she did it, their mother, that bothered him. Yet, those thoughts didn't last long as Vladimir grabbed his arm, pulling Stefan with him. "We're almost there, brother, we can't stop now..." The euphoric sound in Vladimir's voice bothered him. Yet, Stefan could not bring himself to stop walking. That... Pull. It was stronger now.

Panic began to fill that empty space in his chest, Stefan realized as he followed Vladimir deeper into the cavern. They where going to die and nothing would stop it. But he did not want to die. Did he? Slowly, thoughts of rest long forgotten began flashing before his eyes as he was lead along by his brother. Rest. Stefan was tired, this was true and death would allow him to finally sleep. A sleep he _longed_ for. Letting his arm slacken, Stefan allowed himself to be dragged on, his eyes closing. He was now accepting it. Accepting his fate. Maybe this was why he had become a vampire. Even if it was to die by the hand of a woman who scared the holy hell out of him.

It wasn't long before chanting met his ears. Words old and long forgotten by man, yet still holding their power. A power ancient and dark. Stefan opened his onyx eyes, staring on in silence as they stepped up on to the bottom step. Behind them, Stefan could still faintly hear the rushing water, but here, on this small platform, it was lapping gently around them. Before them was a staircase carved into the rock face, leading up into the temple. Being here both scared and comforted Stefan, somehow, someway.

Step by step, they walked up the stairs. The closer to the temple they got, the louder the chanting became. As they moved closer, Stefan could feel that pull now, much stronger than before. If he focused his eyes just right, he could see slight waves in the air from her power, calling out to him, bringing him back. Panic rose in his throat again, but Stefan suppressed it. He had come this far, leaving was no longer an option.

His mouth went dry, or it felt like it as they began nearing the top of the stairs. He was beginning to feel strange, with his skin feeling prickly, and his mouth starting to hurt. What in the hell was going on?! The younger immortal's eyes shot to Vladimir as he chuckled, the sound chilling him once more as the older vampire looked back at Stefan. "Do you feel that, brother?" Vladimir purred as they finally reached the top of the stairs, a vast open room ahead of them. Figures cloaked in deep red robes shuffled around, murmuring a chant as they held candles, ornate staffs, or some other item that was of some kind of importance. Some were even weapons Stefan hadn't believed existed in their complete form anymore. Stopping just before they entered the chamber, Vladimir slowly got to his knees, pulling Stefan down with him.

Kneeling there, Vladimir finally released the other immortal, closing his eyes as he whispered a soft prayer in old Romanian. One of the chanting figures stopped, looking over at them. He slowly approached, a sickle held to his chest with both hands. Lowering his head, Stefan murmured the same prayer in old Romanian feverishly, closing his eyes tightly. He felt sick and hungry all at once, and oh, so tired.

"Rise, brothers," the figure spoke as he stopped a pace or two away from them. Looking up at the man, both immortals rose to their feet with Stefan trying to keep his face blank, and Vladimir grinning maniacally. "We have been waiting for you; She has been waiting for you." The figure said softly with a powerful, deep voice. Stefan spotted a chain piece going over his shoulders and down his chest, leading him to suspect that the man was the head priest. One _She_ may have even chosen Herself.

Eager beside him, Vladimir nodded, his grin growing more malicious. "We know, brother," he said with a breathless laugh, holding his arm out to the cloaked priest. The man, hidden behind the darkness of his hood, looked from Vladimir's arm to his face before slowly releasing the sickle with one hand, clasping the other immortal's forearm. With a firm shake, Vladimir released the other, and moved on to head into the chamber, greeting the other priests as he passed them with a dark glee in his eyes. Looking back at the head priest and Stefan, Vladimir waved impatiently. "Come, brother, there is preparation to be done!" Nodding, Stefan looked at the hooded man, extending his arm. Without hesitation this time the hooded man grasped his forearm, giving a firm shake.

Before letting go, the man pulled Stefan close, leaning down next to his ear to murmur, "Do not fear, your death will be painless, and she will let you sleep peacefully." Stefan's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded slowly. It was death he was going to meet, but sleep would be his savior. Smiling softly, Stefan pulled his arm back enough to grasp the other mans hand, nodding.

"Thank you, brother Ethan," he murmured as he pulled away, entering the temple after Vladimir. The other immortal looked annoyed, but as the other headed towards him and to his side, he nodded to a hall to his left, then turned, quickly walking down it. Stefan could have followed her silent, wordless call to her chamber without needing Vladimir's lead at this point. It was deep in the heart of the cavern that was now the temple. It was so different to see it now, decorated and preserved like it had been. Even lit with a gentle flame that made it feel welcoming, like home. At least, until they got to her chamber.

Finally, after going through what felt like a maze of rooms and halls, they had found her chamber. The door itself was covered in thousands of seals, magical and not, with chains upon chains, wood, and nails, all just to keep this creature of darkness hidden away. Vladimir let out a strange sound, moving towards the door, rubbing it softly. "Oh, Mother," he whimpered, looking up at the door. He then snarled inhumanly, pulling the pieces of wood and parts of steel away from the door, tossing them carelessly over his shoulders. Much of it hit Stefan, but he did not move or make a sound. Fear had paralyzed him again.

They were here. _Actually here_. Walking slowly towards the door once Vladimir had successfully unblocked it, give or take some of the destruction, Stefan put his hands against the smooth surface. Looking at Vladimir, who nodded eagerly, the door was pushed open. A door that had not been opened in almost two thousand years.

The room itself was blacker than pitch black. Stefan hesitated as he moved to step into the darkness. "Light." The word barely passed his lips and the room lit up. He stepped back in surprise. At some point while they had been down in the river, the moon must have come out. The room lit up brilliantly, and in the dead center of the large castle-like room was a form chained and trapped. Weapons of all sorts stuck out of her back, almost completely through her pale form. Her hair fell in waves around her face, hiding it from the two vampires as they slowly entered the room, the door closing ominously behind them.

Vladimir rushed forward, dropping to his knees before her, a wail escaping him. "Mother, Mother!" He cried as he cupped her chin, lifting up her face. Stefan had fought himself from remembering her face, but he failed. He still remembered it as fresh as the night he watched her level the town. So pale and flawless. Perfect even. Her hair white as her namesake, lips soft and red as a rose, deep blue eyes that pierced your soul, yet those where not open. They had been deemed never to open again; yet here they were, about to open them again.

Stefan slowly walked around the two, his eyes never leaving them. They couldn't. In all the centuries they had known each other, the younger immortal had never seen Vladimir display emotion like this. Show a tenderness as he touched his mothers face. Stefan was slightly scared by it. But it wasn't the older immortals unusual affection that had his attention anymore. Looking at all the weapons driven into her back now, Stefan wondered how she was even still alive. In a sense at least.

"Oh sweet Goddess, what have they done?" Vladimir gasped as he lowered her head, reaching for one of the spikes driven into her back. Stefan's hand shot out, stopping the older immortal, shaking his head slowly. "Brother, are you-" He began with a snarl, but Stefan held up his hand, looking at his brother, almost a look of pity in his eyes before looking at the chains. They not only were bolted into the ceiling, but also the floor as well. Double the protection.

"Unchain her arms first, those seals are the strongest." Stefan said softly, moving to her right arm, carefully ripping off the seal on the metal cuff before breaking it open. Her pale arm fell gracefully through the air, leaving a faint glow of white, like a ghost. Stefan caught her hand before it hit the cold marble, setting it beside her as he looked at Vladimir, nodding for him to do the same as he had.

Vladimir watched Stefan, transfixed almost before nodding, quickly moving to her left arm. Repeating what Stefan had done moments before, he too caught her arm, lowering it the ground. Flexing his fingers eagerly, Vladimir reached out, grabbing one of the spikes, pulling it out of her back. "No longer will you be trapped her, Mother," the older immortal began to murmur ferociously, a mad look taking over his face, ripping swords, sickles, spikes, spears and some weapons Stefan had never even seen before out of her back. He also began to notice bits of paper floating around, then more larger pieces as Vladimir became more urgent with the removal of the metal and papers. "You will be free once more!" Vladimir bellowed suddenly grabbing the final piece stabbed into her. It was a simple arrow in the middle of her back. There was nothing special about the arrow head, but the shaft was covered in runes. Runes so bizarre, neither Vladimir or Stefan had ever seen them before.

Reaching out, Stefan touched the arrow. A sharp zap went up his arm, making him jump, recoiling his hand. Blowing on his burning fingers, he noticed he could _feel_ again. Of all things, he could feel pain. Sweet, wonderful pain. It had been far too long. Reaching out again, Stefan took his turn to pull the arrow from his Mothers back. Hissing in pain, he looked at Vladimir, who was nursing his own hands. Gritting his teeth, Stefan snarled as he pulled with all his strength, yanking the arrow free.

For the first time in centuries, She actually moved. Falling over in fact. Gasping as he dropped the arrow, Stefan clutched his hand to his chest, panting. His hand was burning, body humming like a current was running through him. Looking at Vladimir, confusion written on his face. "Brother, why hasn't she made a sound or moved?" Stefan asked between breaths. The older immortal chuckled as he kneeled beside their mother, rolling her gently onto her back.

"She needs to feed," Vladimir said softly, gazing down at their mother. The younger immortal watched as his brother stroked her hair out of her face. The gesture was too intimate for Stefan's liking, but he said nothing as he continued to hold his hand to him, wishing the burning would stop. "Our sacrifice will bring her back, brother. Our kinsmen need Her. They need their mother..." As he spoke, Vladimir's voice dropped into a whisper as he lifted her up. Standing awkwardly to the side, Stefan heaved a sigh.

Looking around the room, Stefan's eyes landed on something shiny off to the side of where she had been chained up. Cautiously, the younger immortal walked up to it. There on a small table sat a ceremonial glass. The young immortal recalled it from his early years as a vampire, and he only hesitated on touching it. Yet he knew he needed to.

Picking up the glass, Stefan slowly walked with it back to his brother, kneeling down beside him. Vladimir looked up as the other immortal appeared, grinning as he reached out for the glass. "I knew they buried it here with Her. They're connected, you know," Vladimir murmured as he laid their mother back down gently, grinning as he held the glass, closing his eyes as he sighed. No one other than Vladimir knew how important this glass was. Opening his eyes slowly, the older immortal grinned as he held the glass out to Stefan. "You first, brother."

Stefan looked between Vladimir and their mother, tiredness washing over him now, nodding slowly as he lifted his hand, holding it over the glass. There was a flash of movement, a stinging feeling in his whist, then a small sigh as he felt his blood drain into the glass. "Good, good..." Vladimir purred as he pulled the glass away from Stefan. The younger immortal held his wrist, licking the wound, stopping the bleeding, holding it close to him. He watched, transfixed as Vladimir cut into his arm, letting out a loud sigh as his own blood flowed into the glass. Smiling, he looked at Stefan, his eyes half lidded. "Soon brother, our mother will return to the world of the living." The words chilled him as he looked down at the pale form. Yet, something about her was more... _Alive_ now. Or was he hallucinating from the blood loss?

Shaking his head, Stefan released his hand, still looking down at their mother. "She's going to kill us..." He murmured, but his words fell on deaf ears. Beside him, Vladimir started murmuring again, in a language much like the priests had. Maybe older. It was a language unfamiliar to the young Romanian. Some words he could pick out, others sounded like gibberish to him. And stopping Vladimir to ask him what he was saying was out of the question. Especially as the glass began to glow slightly, the glow intensifying as he blew into it gently. Kneeling still, Vladimir nodded to Stefan then to their mother.

"Lift her up, it's time she drinks." He said in a rough voice, his face serious for once. Nodding silently, Stefan gently picked her up, supporting her head and shoulders with his arm and chest, watching as Vladimir parted her lips, tipping up the glass, letting their mixed blood flow into her mouth.

At first, nothing happened. Vladimir's face dropped as he continued to tip the glass, the blood now running down the corners of her mouth. A strangled whimper escaped him. Stefan knew what he was thinking without asking aloud. He wanted her to wake up. She had to wake up. Then, her hand shot up, eyes snapping open as she yanked the glass out of Vladimir's hand, downing the glass before throwing it away from them, panting as she sat up on her own. Vladimir's face lit up like that of a child's on Christmas, reaching forward for his mother, smiling broadly. "Mother! Moth-" But his words died as she looked at him, her normally deep blue eyes blood red, an inhuman snarl escaping her lips as she bared her fangs at him seconds before she dove at him, sinking her fangs into his neck.

What the two immortals didn't know was that upon their mothers awakening, she'd set forth a painful chain reaction for their kinsfolk. The further they were from her, the more painful it was. Everyone, from upon her awakening was no longer stone fleshed and fangless. And their eyes returned to their original color they had been before the half transformation. But there was more time to explain all of that later.

Stefan watched in a silent horror as Vladimir's eyes closed for the final time, a content smile placed on his face as their mother released him, tilting her head back as she swallowed Vladimir's former life's blood audibly. She sighed, slowly rising to her feet, graceful as the worlds most dangerous cat.

"More," she breathed, laughing as she ran towards the doors, throwing them open. Stefan sat there for a time, listening to the cries of the priests as his mother feasted on them until it was all but silent. Covering his face, Stefan couldn't decide if he was happy or terrified, free or trapped. Lifting his head, Stefan looked towards the open doors, soft foot falls echoing in the hallway. "My son," she cooed as she stepped into the doorway, smiling at him, holding her arms open. "Forgive my actions, please." Rising to his feet, Stefan left his fallen brothers body behind, walking towards his mother. He wanted her to hold him, tell him it was going to be okay. That he could sleep now.

She smiled, even though her face and tattered dress was covered in blood of the slain, she had never looked more radiant. Stepping up before her, Stefan bowed on one knee, shaking slightly, his breath coming in short gasps. "M-Mother, forgive my doubts, the fear in my heart," Stefan whispered as he looked up at her. Smiling, she cupped his face, her blue eyes calm and loving. "We came with pure intentions; To bring you back and to abolish our enemies." At his words, Stefan watched confusion cross her face, cupping her hands, the young immortal closed his eyes. Her touch was soft, warm even. At least to him as he continued on, "Enemies to all our kinsfolk, the Volturi. Please, please rid us of them." He begged softly, tugging her hands away from his face, holding them in his, staring up at her.

For a moment she was silent, staring at him, then slowly she nodded, smiling down at him. "Of course, my child." Kneeling down to his level, she stared into his eyes, a sad look now on her face. "But you know I must punish you now, my darling, as much as I don't want to..." Her eyes filled with red tinged liquid, her lips quivering as she reached up, cupping his face once more.

Taking in a deep, deep breath, Stefan let it blow out slowly as he looked down, nodding his head slowly. Looking up at her, he smiled, his own dark eyes shining. "I understand, Mother. Let me sleep, it's been far, far... Too long." Closing his eyes, he lowered his collar, keeping his breathing even as he heard her shift, moving closer to him, her warmth now hovering near him. "Thank you, Snow." Stefan said with a smile as she bit into his neck. There was no pain. In fact, it was the most pleasant feeling he had ever felt. Letting out a sigh, the young immortal allowed himself to let go. Finally, the eternal sleep he longed for.

Snow held Stefan for a bit longer after he had passed on, stroking his hair. Behind her, another form appeared, draping a cloak over her shoulders, resting there for a moment, offering a silent comfort before letting go. Laying her son down, the blonde elder looked up at the cloaked man, smiling faintly. "Tell me, Ethan, who is this 'Volturi'?"

* * *

**From the lovely author** -

I know exactly what you guys are thinking. '_Isn't this the same vampire from the other story?_' Yes and no. This is actually Snow's original version. I will be updating 'White as a Winter Night' sometime in the next month or so. This one is what's been keeping me from it.

I also had a bit of editing help from my wonderful and best friend Mariah, and also a special thank to my awesome sister. They helped make this plot/story, whatever you deem it even better! THANK YOOOUUUUUUUU!

As for you readers, thank you for giving this a look see and reading this far. I am looking forward to seeing all of your comments; good, bad or helpful. Thank you and happy reading!


End file.
